Harry Potter and the Phoenix's fury
by CPSmily
Summary: A fifth year fic staring our favorite hogwartians harry ron and hermione. A startling annoucment, an ancient profice and humor and romance mixed in o my!
1. portkeys and surprieses

Harry Potter and the dawn of good and evil

Harry Potter and the Fury of the Phoenix

A\N this is my first fan fic please review the more reviews I get the faster ill post chapter 2 none of the characters belong to me they all belong to J.K rowling and Warner brothers and whoever else owns it Please no flames.

Chapter 1 

  
It was a normal cloudless night outside four privet drive but inside it wasn't. Inside, a boy named Harry Potter was awake at an unearthly hour of two o clock in the morning finishing an four-foot essay for his potions teacher Professor Snape who loathed him."There I am finished" exclaimed Harry. For you see Harry was no ordinary boy who had just turned 15 twohours ago, he was a student at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Suddenly Harry heard a tapping at his window and saw a large owl outside. The owl was not his owl Hedwig so it obviously belonged to someone else. Harry opened up his window and let it in. He then untied the parchment tied to the owl's leg and read it. 

Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry 

**_ _**

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy birthday I hope you are good. I would request your presence at a meeting to be held tomorrow the first of August. Enclosed is a portkey, which will take you to the Hogwarts ground. Use it at 11:00 am. The password to my office is Kit-Kat._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Albus Dumbldore _

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_P.S you have been made a prefect and I will present you with your badge when I see you tomorrow._

_ _

"Wow, thought Harry, I wonder what he wants to see me about". Upon noticing the time Harry quickly packed away all his school stuff underneath the loose floorboard and fell asleep as soon as he hit the mangled box spring the Dursley's called a mattress.

* * *

When Harry woke up, he hurried downstairs and ate his quarter of grapefruit. He was goingto tell his uncle Vernon that he was going to school on a day trip but upon closer inspection of the kitchen table Harry noticed a note in Uncle Vernon's untidy scrawl.

Dear boy, we are on a day trip to London to visit the Smelting's headmaster about Dudley's discipline problem. Don't touch anything .

Uncle Vernon 

Harry grabbed his wand and the portkey (which happened to be a piece of paper) and at exactly 11:00felt the familiar tug on his navel and he was off.

Where Harry landed he knew from the numerous nightmares that had plagued him over the summer. He was in the graveyard where Voldermont had been resurrected and he saw the pair of venomous red eyes that belonged to Voldermont staring right back at him.

A\N hehehe a cliff hanger don't worry there wont be too many of them for I don't like cliff hangers. Hoped you liked it. Please r\r .


	2. the return and questions

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So we meet again Potter?" hissed Voldermont from where he was standing five feet away from Harry. 

"I guess so," Harry said through gritted teeth. At that moment Harry wasn't afraid of Voldermont he was just hesitant, for he didn't know what to do while standing toe to toe with the most evil wizard the world had seen in almost a thousand years.

"Well goodbye and good riddance Potter, now I'll just have to kill off the other one" Voldermont snarled as he lifted his wand. He was about to finally kill one of the peoplehe had been after all his life even before Harry was born. Suddenly, Harry regained his wits and bellowed Accio_ portkey, just before Voldermont had finished muttering __Avada Kedivaand Harry was gone in a blink of an eye. _

"DAMN YOU POTTER!!!" Voldermont roared as Harry disappeared.

***

Harry landed with a thud on the bed in his room and for a moment he was dazed. He then heard the most wonderful noise he could have. He heard Albus Dumbledore calling his name from the kitchen downstairs. Harry told Dumbledore he was coming and came downstairs. The sight that greeted Harry left him bewildered. Assembled in the kitchen of Vernon and Petunia Dursley were Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, all of his Hogwarts professors, and Bill, Charlie, Percy and Mr. Weasley. 

"Harry we were so worried for you" said Mr. Weasley.

"Yeah" chimed in Sirius. 

"Wh- what happened" muttered Harry. 

"Well, explained Dumbledore, we were waiting to come join us at the meeting at my office and when 11 o clock rolled around and you hadn't showed we began to worry. Then Professor Snape burst into the office muttering something about Voldermont and you. So we all apparated hear and we found you."

"So what happened to you" asked Sirius. 

"Well, Harry began, I got the note and at 11 o clock I felt the portkey whisk me away. But instead of taking me to the Hogwartsgrounds like I thought it would it took me back to the graveyard where I met Voldermont at the end of the Triwizard Tourement last term, and he was there. He said he was going to kill me and that he would only have to kill the other one. What did he mean by that professor"? 

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that now Harry but I can in due time."

"Oh ok, Harry said, while anyway while I was battling Voldermont and he was about to kill me when I remembered the summoning charm professor Flitwick taught us last year and I summoned the portkey to me just before he was going to kill me, and now I'm here". 

"Well Harry I think you should pack up your stuff for you will be staying at Hogwarts the rest of the summer" said Dumbledore in a grave tone.

Harry went up to his room and packed up his stuff. Before he knew it, he was ready to go to Hogwarts, and Dumbledore and him floo powered their way there.

A/N so whatcha think was it any good so far and what do u think about when voldermont mentioned the other one. I already know what the other is but you'll have to sit tight till I post chapter three to find out. If I get at least 5 reviews for the first two chapters I'll post chapter 3. Have a great week

CPSmily


	3. The Prophecy

Chapter 3 More questions than Answers

Harry's first couple days at Hogwarts were uneventful. He got help with what little homework he still had to finish from the teachers so when all was said and done he went of on his on and went exploring. From dawn till dusk Harry roamed the castle wondering if he'd ever find out what Voldermont meant by the other. Harry was very confused and worried at what he said. So, Harry being like Harry, went snooping for clues.

He found several rooms that he didn't know were at Hogwarts but that was to be expected for there were many a room that disappeared and reappeared in a different spot a day later. Harry was searching one day on the seventh floor when he found something that shocked. Inside one of the moving rooms all hung up and framed was a peace of parchment which what Harry thought was some kind of prophecy. Up close it read : _There shall be two of Potter descent that when together may rule the day. The Dark Lord shall be vanquished by one of the two but only together can he be outright defeated. Separated at different ends of the Earth until the day in which the Dark Lord will rise again and then the two of them shall finally meet. One will be world famous the other shall be little known about. Both powerful in their own rights they use both kinds of modern and present day magic to defeat the dark lord. Along with the other Elemental mages they shall defeat the dark one._

Sybill Telewary July 31 1980.

Framed right next to it was a different prophecy that went into about who the elemental mages were.

Or so that's what Harry thought he wasn't that sure because it was written in some accident rune. Harry snapped a picture of it though with the magical camera Ron bought him. He figured with some help from Hermione he could figure out what it said. 

Over dinner that night with Professor Dumbledore Harry brought up what he found out. Harry could see that when he told Dumbledore about it he looked uncomfortable and Harry wondered why.

Later that night while Harry was fast asleep in his four poster bed a meeting was going on unrenowned to him.

"I think we should tell him" Dumbledore said calmy.

"Do you know how much pain it will cause Harry when he finally figures out that prophecy was about him" asked Deputy Headmistress Minevera Mcgonical, and what the other one should we tell her?

"I think we should Minvera, For both their sakes" Said Dumbledore quietly.

A/N so what are they talking about who is the other and what's up with this phropchey thing. You'll find out a lot in Chapter 4 which should be out by Saturday.


	4. The voice in his head and more

(see A/N at bottom)

Harry Potter and the Phoenix's Fury 

Chapter 4 The voices in his head

"Heather are you lisining to me?" asked Remus Lupin to his pupil. 

"Um yes Professor" answered a girl who looked remarkably like Harry Potter.

"Good , so to telepathic you have to concentrate really hard on a certain person and try to send a message to them. Got it?" asked Lupin.

"Yup its clear as a bell" answered Heather.

"Ok, so try to concentrate on someone and send a message to them" said Lupin.

"Ok" said Heather.

Heather thought really hard about the boy she saw in her dreams. The one that was clad in white, with messy black hair and green eyes like hers. If she wasn't sure of herself not having any other living relatives she thought they could be twins. 

***

Many a mile away across the Atlantic Ocean a boy named Harry Potter was sitting in the Gryfindor common room reading up on how to be an amigaus when...

_"Hello"_

"Who are you?" asked Harry telepathically to no one in particular.

_"My name is Heather"_

"Heather eh" responded Harry.

_"Yes Heather"._

"Um ok are you in trouble or something?" asked Harry.

_"No I'm perfectly fine thank you very much"_

"So what's your name?" asked the voice

"My name is Harry" said Harry

"So where do you live?" Harry asked.

_"In America New Jersey to be specific" the voice in his head said._

"What do you look like?" Harry countered

_"I'm sorta small and skinny with long black hair and emerald green eyes that remind everyone of my mother". _

"So your not some kind of ghost or figment of my imagination right" said Harry.

__

"As far as I know no I'm not"

"Ok" said Harry.

__

"So what do you look like" said the voice

"Well, began Harry, I'm just like you small skinny with black hair and emerald green eyes that remind people of my mum " 

"Are you a wizard?" asked the voice.

"Why yes I am" answered Harry 

"Are You a Witch?" asked Harry

"_Yup_" replied the voice 

_"So where do you go to school?" asked the voice._

"I go to Hogwarts in England" said Harry 

"Where do you go to school?" asked Harry 

_"I get home schooled in New Jersey, by Remus Lupin" the voice said_

"Remus Lupin?" asked Harry 

"_Yes, Remus Lupin" the voice responded._

"Tell him your talking to Harry Potter, he'll know who I am." said Harry

__

" Harry Potter hum that's strange my name is Heather Potter I wonder if we could be related" 

"Maybe we are" Harry said 

__

"Well I got to go" said the voice " Professor Lupin has changed the subject to bogarts" 

"Nice to meet you Harry Potter" said the voice 

"You too Heather, Goodbye" said Harry.

Harry then proceeded to go down to the library and look up the list of all magical kids who were born in 1980. There he found the surprise of a lifetime. Next to Harry Potter was Heather Potter, both July 31 1980, both born to Lilly and James Potter. 

Harry was shocked he went to see Dumbledore about it.

"Well, Dumbledore began, it is true that Heather is your sister"

"Then why didn't you tell me about her" asked Harry

"Well, Dumbledore said, you know that prophecy you stumbled upon yesterday the other person is your twin Heather. We separated you at birth because we knew Voldermont would try to kill you both. So we put Heather in America and left you here in England. Harry, you and Heather are special you can both talk to each other telepathically and both of you will find many a gift this year. With the second rise of Voldermont we have decided to bring Heather here to Hogwarts to study this year.

"Cool" said Harry

"Can I tell Ron and Hermione about this?" asked Harry 

__

"Yes you can" Dumbledore said.

Harry went up to his room and began to write the following letter to both Ron and Hermione: Dear Ron, How are you? 

I'm fine today I found out some startling news about how I Harry Potter the boy who lived and had no other living relative has a twin sister. What makes it even cooler is the fact that she's coming to Hogwarts this year to be an exchange student. Isn't that so cool? well I got to go see you on the 1st.

Your Friend 

Harry.

After dinner Harry found Hedwig in the owlery and mailed his letters. He then jogged up to his dormitory and went to bed. As he was falling asleep he thought " I wonder if she'll like me" and how Ron and Hermione would react to the news. Then Harry fell into a deep sleep not noticing Peter Petigrew the rat on Ron's bed.

A/N Whew that was some long chapter. Or at least for me. In the next chapter Harry will finally meet Heather and What was with Petigrew on Ron's bed? Well You'll figure out in the next chapter

peace

CPSmily


	5. Catching up to do and chaos on the Hogwa...

. (See A/N at bottom again) All characters and places except for Heather Potter belong to J.K and whoever else yada yada yada.

Harry Potter and the Phoenix's Fury 

Chapter 5 Catching Up to do and Chaos on the Hogwarts Express 

September first rolled around for Harry as he anxiously waited for his sister Heather to come. She would arrive on the First of September before all the students. She was going to arrive via floo powder. Harry told professor Dumbledore that he was going to give her a guided tour of the castle. Finally for Harry 11 o clock came after much waiting. He was waiting for her at the entrance to the great hall and when she showed up his jaw dropped. He quickly recovered and put it back up. She was exactly what she said she was in the telepathic phone call of sorts. She was short and skinny and if she wasn't a girl who had long hair she would look exactly like Harry. She could fool anyone into thinking it was Harry in drag. 

"Hi I'm you brother Harry I guess," said Harry

"I suppose so," said Heather.

They walked and Harry showed her all the places he could think of. He showed her the quditch pitch, the great hall, the womping willow, the owlery, the library and the kitchen. Harry liked her imdeaeltly. She reminded him of him except for being a girl. 

"So what house do you think you'll be sorted into" asked Harry

"I don't know I'm hoping Gryfindor" she responded

"Oh, I'm in Gryfindor," replied Harry.

"Is it unusual for siblings to be sorted into the same house?" Heather asked.

"Sometimes, my best friend Ron has eight siblings and all of them were in Gryfindor," said Harry.

"But Pavarati and her twin Pamila are in different houses" he continued.

They continued walking until they saw Professor Dumbledore. 

"Well I guess that's all I can show you until your sorted" Harry said.

"Oh ok" Heather responded.

When they walked up to Professor Dumbledore he had a grim look on his face. 

"What's wrong professor?" Harry asked.

"Harry, about 15 minutes ago the Hogwarts express was attacked by about 20 death eaters," said Dumbledore grimly.

"Did anyone die?" Harry asked.

"We don't know, we just don't know," mumbled Dumbledore.

* * *

(A/N I was thinking about stopping the chapter there but because so many of you wanted longer chapters I'll continue this part of the chapter is told from Ron's point of view aboard the Hogwarts express. It will change to Hermione's periodically so I'll tell you when it does. On with the chapter…

It was sort of lonely with just Hermione and I sitting in our usual compartment without Harry. The witch with all the snacks came by and Hermione and I spilt a pumpkin pastry and a bag of Bott's every flavor beans. Sure, we were all happy for Harry, I mean why wouldn't we. The boy who lived finally has a living relative. But something felt missing without him there. We had just gone to the prefects meeting in a compartment ahead of us and we were tired. Yes, I Ron Weasly was a prefect. Mom and Dad were so proud of me! I was playing a game of exploding snap with Neville and Ginny when all of a sudden it happened. The train stopped and the lights flickered and died. 

"Is everyone ok?" I asked.

"Yes" Hermione, Neville, and Ginny replied in unison.

"I wonder what happened," said Hermione.

"Who knows, lets stay here" I assured her.

"Ok" she said.

Then we heard it. It was a blood-curling scream that came from somewhere several compartments ahead of us. We had no clue that it was from. Then Fred ran into the compartment and said that death eaters had ambushed the train and were trying to kill as many students before the ministry could arrive. I was afraid. Then a death eater came behind Fred and shot a strange sounding curse on him. Fred (who is pretty brave as far as I'm concerned) started shaking all over and passed out. Then the death eater advanced on us.

(Hermiones pov)

I was reading a revised, revised edition of Hogwarts a History when the lights went out. I wasn't that concerned. Due to the dreary weather outside I figured it as just a power outage or something. I was closest to the window and I looked outside. What I saw shocked me. Outside I saw a horde of death eaters climbing onto the train. I was speechless I could only mutter yes when Ron asked us if we were ok and ok. Then Fred came in and said that the death eaters were coming in the train to kill students. I haven't been that scared in my entire life. After he put that curse on Fred and he started advancing on us I knew we were doomed. Then the auror **Popped** out of nowhere and yelled Explamarus at the death eater. He proceeded to stun him. I was so happy for we were saved for at least for the moment. After the death eater was stunned we thought we were safe but we were wrong. The auror was telling us everything was ok when a bone chilling coldness came over the compartment. We turned toward the corroder and saw a dementor. The dementor jumped on the auror and sucked out the soul. I knew the dementor had just performed the dementor's kiss on an innocent auror and I knew the end was coming. I tried to think of happy thoughts but it was tough to. I told Ron, Ginny, and Neville to think of a happy moment and yell Excepto Partronum. We all did at the same time and a large sliver whispy lion came out of our wands and advanced towards the dementor. Ginny quickly shut the door and I put several locking spells on it. Ron proceeded to owl Dumbledore with the news of the attack and we waited. We waited not for death and not for life. We just waited.

A|N I'm sorry if that chapter wasn't long enough but I tried to keep it sorta cliffy. In the next chapter we find out what happened on the train and the survivors come to Hogwarts. Thanks to the following people for their nice reviews. Constructive criticism is welcomed.

Big ack

Herm

Jessica Black


End file.
